One Weekend in Dublin
by agrainne24
Summary: Do you like Guinness? Well the Sanctuary clan do...All aboard for some drunken fun and little leprechauns...
1. Friday night in Dublin

**New Story! This is as a result of some prodding from Tashah2109 to write a story about Ireland and the Irish accent! I hope you all like the result! I'm thinking it will be a four chapter story so here goes... enjoy! Oh and thank you to Tashah2109 for being such an awesome beta! This is dedicated to you and my girlies...you know who you are! *Hugs***

**As always I don't own Sanctuary...wish I did then we'd have a season 5 for sure!**

**One Weekend in Dublin**

_**Sometime Friday night...**_

'Leprechauns? Really… Nikola? You deserve to be right where you are after that impressive display of tact!' Helen said to the disgruntled vampire as she stood over him trying desperately not to laugh. He looked up at her from the spot on the floor he where he had landed. Seeing the forlorn expression on his face Helen could no longer contain the laugher and it burst forth. 'Well if you will insist on stereotyping Nikola then these things will happen.' Recounting the moments before simply made Helen laugh harder. 'We did warn you not to refer to any of the locals as leprechauns... Nikola huffed before pushing himself to his feet. 'I didn't 'refer' to anyone as a leprechaun.' He brushed down one sleeve of his jacket before moving to the other. 'I simply mentioned the often made mistake of seeing the Irish in relation to the leprechaun.' He paused and a thought popped into his head. 'A fact we both know is utterly ridiculous, since the leprechaun originated in Columbia...' He looked at Helen trying to keep a straight face before they both cracked up.

'Hey...where did you two go...?' Will staggered out of the door quickly followed by Henry who unsuccessfully tried to steer him back in.

'Sorry Doc...I guess he had a few more while we weren't looking.' Henry wrapped an arm around Will's waist trying to support him. All he got for his efforts was the Guinness in Will's glass splashing over the side and landing unceremoniously down his shirt. 'Dude. That is so not cool.' He quickly let go of Will turning to wipe down his shirt. He realised his mistake too late as he heard the body slump to the floor.

'Um…buddy…dude! Henry was getting worried as he tapped Will's face and was not getting any response and so at the last word he may have hit Will harder than he intended! Seeing Will start and the hand sized mark coming up on his face Henry immediately laughed almost paralleling the scene between Helen and Nikola moments before. 'Dude, you should see the look on your face right now!' 'In my defence and before you yell I had no choice! You faceplanted. What was I to do?' Seeing Will's face grow dark with comprehension, Henry looked to the others for help.

'Oh no…don't look at me like that Wolfboy, I'm in enough trouble with the lovely hospitable locals I don't need an irate child on my hands too!' Nikola smirked at Henry while winking at Helen who was doing her utmost not to giggle at the scene in front of her.

Henry's shirt was entirely ruined. 'He's never going to get 'The Black Stuff' out.' Helen giggled as she thought of the nickname for the famous Irish drink. It was very aptly named in her opinion. I may have sampled too much of it tonight! She had felt that the locals were so friendly she couldn't be rude and not have sampled it when it had been placed in front of her. Somehow, I have a feeling I will regret that decision in the morning! I blame Nikola though. If he had never said it was their first visit to the 'Emerald Isle' then the imminent hangover would have been prevented! And then he never touched the drink but left it to her to be polite! She would make him pay for it. How, she wasn't sure yet, but she would. Helen smiled to herself and went to help Will up from his position on the ground.

**_Sometime early on Saturday morning..._**

'I am never drinking again.' Will said to no one in particular as he held his head in his hands the next morning.

'Get this down ya'. Seamus, the landlord of the public house said handing him a breakfast plate. 'Ya'll feel better with a full Irish in ya', he said smiling as he walked away.

Will took one look at the plate and turned an enviable shade of green. 'Never again', he swore as he rushed off to the bathroom down the hall.

'Well that was rude.' Nikola said a little too chirpily for Helens liking and she shot him a look that would kill a lesser man.

'What? It was…' Nikola feigned innocence secretly revelling in Huggybear's discomfort.

'This is your fault, Nikola', Helen said with enough bitterness in her tone to make Nikola turn and look at her.

'How exactly is it my fault?' Nikola asked her smirking knowing to what she was referring.

'If you had just kept your mouth shut…but no Nikola Tesla had to brag…'

'Well I still don't see how it is my fault. I didn't force you to drink the Guinness, now did I?' Nikola retorted earning himself a slap from Helen.

'Ow, what did I do now?'

'You know very well what, Nikola Tesla. Don't you dare give me the 'I'm so innocent' look!'

'My, aren't you in a bad mood this morning, Miss Magnus!' Nikola couldn't help himself and with the thunderous look on Helen's face, he was mightily pleased with himself! He knew he was in for one of Helen's infamous diatribes and he couldn't wait. He could listen to her sexy accent all day regardless of her mood and he knew he had succeeded in his mission when she opened her mouth to begin said diatribe. It was his kind of heaven. Helen Magnus in full flight; it was such a magnificent sight to behold. Now all he had to do was plan the next day's shenanigans and he would be set! Hmm what to do…what to do? Suddenly lightning struck as he formed a plan. He chuckled to himself. Oh this weekend was going to get better and better…


	2. Into the West

_****_**Hello everyone! Firstly I want to apologise for the long wait on this chapter of One Weekend but I was focusing on finishing my other multi-chapter story Fair Trade and with that nearly done I thought it was high time I gave this story more love and attention! Secondly, everyone go PM Tashah2109 and wish her a very happy birthday, it's her birthday today! With this in mind I thought this would make a nice birthday present for you, T! I really hope you like it :). **

**Oh this story includes an old Irish legend called 'Oisin and Niamh' if you'd like to know more send me a PM and I'll gladly tell you! Also as it is my lovely beta's birthday and this has been written as a surprise it is unbeta'd so any mistakes are solely my own! Enjoy A x**

_**Saturday morning continued…**_

Helen looked across the table at Nikola. Infuriating as the man was at the best of times, she did enjoy his company more than she cared to admit. However, right at this very moment she would have loved nothing more than to wipe that self-congratulating look off his face. No, infuriating was not the word maybe insufferable was more like it. She knew by the look he was giving her that he was up to something, what it was she didn't know and she didn't know if she cared to find out. That look spelt trouble and Helen was quickly on her guard. But then when was she never on her guard with Nikola around, the man attracted trouble like a moth to a flame.

So rather than give in to temptation and ask him what he was planning she decided to go with the flow and see where that took her. He would eventually crack over the need to tell her his big plan, she was absolutely certain.

"Nikola Tesla give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand?" Helen came storming into his room, gun at the ready. She was fuming, absolutely fuming! How dared he! Oh the gall of some people…He of all people should know better.

"Now, now Helen calm down it was just a friendly joke to get the day off to a good start,"

"A good start?! Are you out of your mind? This is perhaps one of the most childish things you have done in a while and that's saying something, Nikola." Helen practically spat his name back at him she was so mad.

Nikola could not but grin at her tone and he could see it was irritating her more by the second. "Aw Helen, ljubav…"

"Don't you dare try to placate me, Nikola. How could you be so cruel as to switch my tea for this…this…" Helen couldn't even name the bilious concoction now in her thermos.

"I believe the word you are looking for is coffee, Helen."

"Brown sludge is more like it! This is utterly vile, Nikola." Helen threw the words over her shoulder as she turned and left his room.

Nikola decided it was probably best to leave her to calm down for a while before implementing the next part of his plan for the day. He smiled to himself. After the prank this morning this should take her by surprise. He'd enlisted the help of Seamus in preparing the day's trip. He decided that while they were in Ireland they should see more of the country than just the cityscape. Ireland had some breathtakingly beautiful views on offer and he fully intended on experiencing them with Helen by his side.

So with his courage up, having armed himself with a glass or two of red wine, Nikola found himself outside Helen's bedroom an hour later. How often had this scenario happened in the past? Too many to count.

"Helen? Helen, may I come in?" Nikola said softly before opening her door and entering the room. As much as he was confident she'd forgive him, he was still nervous of her ability to shoot straight while in anger.

"Yes Nikola? What is it you want?"

"We're going on a field trip Helen."

"Is that right? And where, pray tell, are we going?" Nikola couldn't fail to hear the sarcasm dripping from every word Helen uttered.

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

ooOoo

_**Saturday afternoon/evening….**_

"Nikola, I'll ask you again. Why is it I'm traipsing around in a field in heels?"

"Because you look sexy in heels my dear."

"That's not a proper answer, Nikola."

"True, but it is unquestionably the truth, Helen." Nikola smirked at her while continuing to walk towards a group of trees. Nikola looked back at Helen as he rounded the trees to gage her reaction and he was rewarded.

"A helicopter? Nikola, where are we going?"

"You really have no patience, Helen. I thought a trip to the west of Ireland would be a good way to break up our stay in Dublin. We are going to Connemara. I've heard some interesting stories of the area. If you are very good I may tell you a tale or two. But first to rectify my silliness this morning, I prepared a little picnic complete with proper English breakfast tea."

"You prepared the picnic?" Helen enquired with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Fine", Nikola replied with a smirk. "Eileen kindly offered to prepare us a picnic for our journey. Who was I to refuse such an enticing offer?"

Helen laughed outright at Nikola's answer. "Just as I thought. You are incorrigible, you know that Nikola?"

"That's just one of the many reason you love me, Helen."

Helen could do nothing but roll her eyes at that answer.

ooOoo

They chatted about inconsequential things while in the helicopter on the way to Connemara. To say that Helen was intrigued about this little 'field trip' of Nikola's was an understatement but she wisely kept her counsel as she knew he wouldn't give up the opportunity to gloat of his having thought of the trip. Helen also wondered what prompted such a trip. Nikola was usually reticent about unnecessary travel and now this? She was dying to know what he had up his sleeve, for he always had some plan in the works.

About half an hour later the pilot began preparations for landing and as Helen looked out the window she was taken by how fresh everything looked from their vantage point. Springtime in Ireland, everything had that luscious green hue uniquely associated with the country.

As they disembarked, Helen drew in a deep breath. Immediately she could almost taste the sea air. The wind was calm and the seagulls were circling overhead. It was one of those rare days when there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Perfect conditions for sightseeing.

Grabbing Helen's hand, Nikola could hardly contain his excitement. He was eager to show off his new found knowledge of the area. Grinning at his enthusiasm, Helen let him lead the way. As they neared the beach, Nikola demanded Helen close her eyes.

"No peeking, mind."

"Why close my eyes Nikola? I know where we are."

"Because Helen the first glimpse of the horizon is a sight to behold and I want to make sure you have a prime spot." Nikola replied as he positioned her right at the centre of the beach.

"You can open your eyes now, ljubav. Sunset is on the horizon. Beautiful isn't it?"

Helen's sharp intake of breath gave Nikola all the answer he was looking for. Just ahead of them the sun was a brilliant mix of reds and oranges and it was about to dip its head below the horizon. With the tide coming in and the sun waving its final goodbye all Helen could do was marvel at the beauty of the scene playing out before her eyes. Once before had she witnessed such a sunset and funnily enough it was also with Nikola, the night he was to 'die' in the eyes of the world. Helen had persuaded him onto a balcony overlooking Manhattan with the sea in the background.

Helen was shaken from her reverie by Nikola softly saying "it's a little piece of heaven here, isn't it?"

Ireland must be really getting under Nikola's skin. Where on earth has this romanticism come from? Helen looked to Nikola failing to hide how shocked she felt.

"No need to look so shocked, Helen. You more than anyone know how highly I prize peace and solitude and Ireland has it in abundance. Now shall we have our picnic? Would you like a glass of wine?" Nikola asked her unaware how his last statement had thrown Helen for a loop.

Did he intend on relocating to Ireland for a while? Helen noted trying to ignore the stab of loneliness that shot through her at the thought. She would miss him terribly. Is that why he is enthusing so much about the country? It was doubtful given the reception his Leprechaun comment received when they arrived here yesterday.

While Helen was pondering this new dilemma Nikola was pouring them a healthy dose of wine each, handing hers to her he clinked her glass and said, "Slainte, Helen."

At her quizzical expression Nikola answered, "It means To Your Health. It's the equivalent of the English salutation 'Cheers'."

"Oh I know what it means I am just surprised you took the time to learn, Nikola."

"Helen, you wound me. Of course I'm going to learn a thing or two about a country I'm visiting. It would the height of rudeness not to, in my humble opinion."

Nikola unfolded the blanket that Eileen had kindly packed into the basket and laid it on the sand. Next out of the basket came the plates and the food which to Helen's eye looked appetising indeed. She could hear her stomach growl in response to the visual.

"Sit, Helen. You're making me nervous standing over me in such a way. I might have to do something which would make me less so." Nikola quipped as he quickly looked to her lips and waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh dear Lord. There you are, I was wondering where the Nikola Tesla I know and love had vanished to."

"You love me? Why Helen you never said."

"I…" Helen blushed. She should have known that Nikola would zone in on that one word. The one word she was afraid to apply to their friendship. In an effort to deflect from answering him she asked him again why he had brought them to the west of Ireland.

"Because Helen I heard a fascinating tale from Seamus our trusty barman last night and I felt it warranted being told in the location in which the story is said to be set. But first let us finish our meal and then I'll take you on a stroll down the beach to give the story the proper scope."

"I must say you really have me intrigued now Nikola." Helen said with a smile that Nikola could only describe as 'that smile' the one that made his insides do a dance. The trip was now officially a success in his eyes.

"And when did Seamus have time to impart this story to you? The last I saw of poor Seamus he was knee deep in customers." Helen was softly laughing now chewing on her ham salad.

"Oh you know, vampire remember? I kept him company while he shut up shop so to speak. I was drinking a very nice bottle of '52 Merlot as it happens."

"Of course you were."

"Come on Helen time for that stroll."

ooOoo

Nikola began telling his story by explaining to Helen that what she was about to hear was an Irish legend. Helen nodded and gently nudged him to get on with the storytelling.

"Go on…"

"Just picture the scene, Helen a hundred years ago when a young man and his father are out with their clan hunting for the day's food when out of the blue comes a beautiful young girl on horseback."

Rolling her eyes at Nikola's dramatics Helen exasperatedly sighed, "get on with your tale, Nikola."

"Patience is a virtue, my dear Helen. However since you're so impatient for the tale here it is in a nutshell."

_Oisin and his father Finn Mac Cumhail were hunting one day when a magnificent white horse came galloping towards them. A beautiful young girl with flowing golden hair was on its back. She reined the horse in beside them and spoke to Oisin. "I am Niamh Cinn Oir" she said. "I've come from Tir na nOg to take you, Oisin, back with me, so that you can become my husband."_

_Niamh described the wonders of the Tir na nOg, the land of eternal youth, and promised that Oisin would have countless cattle and sheep, and warriors to command, and the gift of eternal youth. Hearing of such wonderment, Oisin agreed to go with Niamh and mounted the horse behind her._

_The horse galloped away, crossing land and sea, never stopping day or night until they arrived at the golden place of Tir na nOg. The king and queen, Niamh's parents, welcomed Oisin as their future son-in-law. Everyone in that wonderful land was young and strong, and Oisin marvelled at everything he saw. Three months passed, and Oisin decided to visit his father and friends back in Ireland. Niamh agreed that he could go, but warned him that on no account should he set foot on Ireland's soil._

_When he got back to Ireland, Oisin was distressed to find no trace of his father or his friends. The great fortresses of the Fianna were no more than mounds of earth. He did not understand that each month in Tir na nOg was equal to a hundred years in Ireland. This meant that in reality it was 300 years since he had left his native land._

_One day, while riding through County Sligo, he saw some men struggling to lift a heavy rock. The men seemed small and weak and he could see that they were having difficulty, so he offered to help. He leaned down from his horse to grip the rock, but the strain broke the saddles girth and Oisin fell to the ground. The horse galloped away and disappeared, and Oisin he turned into an old, old man. Oisin never saw Tir na nOg nor Niamh Cinn Oir again, but lived the rest of his life in Ireland, lonely and alone._

As Nikola finished telling his story he turned to Helen and gently cupped her face with his hands. Watching her eyes for a reaction he said, "Does it sound to you that the Irish found their fountain of youth and used this 'legend' to ward off unwelcome visitors? I really think these were the first group of Abnormals to find their version of source blood and gain immortality."

"If that were so Nikola, don't you think there would be evidence of such an existence?"

"Exactly. I think this warrants further investigation. My money's on the locals having stories of their own that go back generations. Care to put my theory to the test or are you being a 'Fraidy cat' again?"

"I accept your challenge Mr. Tesla." Helen wondered on replying what she may have agreed to.

"Excellent. To the local Public House then."

Uh oh. This could turn out to be an eventful evening. Nikola's interviewing skills may not be up to scratch. Helen smiled. I'll just sit back and enjoy the show then.


	3. An Irish beverage and a conversation

**I thought this poem screamed Nikola thoughts about Helen when I read this. **** I have always loved it but now because of Sanctuary and Teslen I see it in a whole new light! **

**A big thank you to Tashah2109 for her amazing beta work and comments!**

"Wine comes in at the mouth

And love comes in at the eye;

That's all we shall know for truth

Before we grow old and die.

I lift the glass to my mouth,

I look at you, and I sigh."

A Drinking Song by W B Yeats

In their final moments on the beach, Helen happened to look skyward and caught a glimpse of a flock of swans on their V shaped travails almost floating across the surface of the moon, their wings glinting in the moonlight. The majestic sight reminded Helen of a legend she had once heard from her father's travels to Ireland many years previously. As far as she could remember her father had said the story had been regaled to him by W B Yeats over some 'friendly' drinks. Those 'friendly' drinks had resulted in her father's worst hangover. Helen smiled remembering his pained expression. Gregory Magnus had been laid low by some good old Irish whiskey! Helen also made a mental note to tell this legend to Nikola whilst on their way back to Dublin the next morning, for morning it surely would be now that Nikola had got it into his head to 'interview' the locals on his theory of the existence of Irish immortals and their possible descendants.

As Helen and Nikola approached the local public house lively music wafted out to greet them. Nikola turned and grinned at Helen.

"Sounds to me like the locals are in fine form tonight, Helen."

Helen rolled her eyes at him and said, "of course they are Nikola, the Irish are known to know how to have a good time and to be very welcoming to newcomers."

"I wonder if they'll be as forthright with their answers or will they close ranks and protect their own as is their want?"

"There's only one way to find out." Helen couldn't resist winking at Nikola. She could see his nerves were beginning to show themselves though if you didn't know Nikola you'd never know he was nervous. Helen, on the other hand, knew him better than anyone and could pick up on the nuances of his character like no other.

Squaring his shoulders ever so slightly Nikola entered into the pub. What hit him would only be described as an electrifying atmosphere. Over in one corner sat the old timers reminiscing about the rare oul' times, in the other sat the new generation of pub goers rolling their eyes at the old 'fogies' and finally just left of the bar sat a group of musicians enthral in their own music. Nikola of course did not recognise the tune but found it pleasant nonetheless. He made a note to himself to find out the origin of the piece and to learn how to sing it. It would make a nice surprise for Helen; she'd never see it coming!

Helen observed the thought flit across Nikola's face and knew he was up to something. She knew that look; she had seen it countless times before. She would know that look anywhere. She smiled to herself she would know what he was thinking soon enough. Nikola could never wait too long to share a new thought with her. She just had to wait it out; Nikola would reveal all when ready.

Nikola in his best attempt at nonchalance strode up to the bar and demanded they be given the best the barkeep could offer. Liam sized up the newcomers and made his decision. He leaned over the bar ever so slightly and beckoned Nikola in a conspiratorial whisper, "you look like a man after me own heart. This just arrived today and is a special brew; the best in three counties." This statement was said with a pride Nikola found hard to place but one look at Helen told him she was amused and as ever curious. So when Liam put a tumbler of clear liquid in front of them both, Nikola felt it was rude not to taste. In one quickfire movement Nikola had swallowed the concoction thinking he'd abhor it and the sooner it was gone the better. He was unprepared for the feeling the mixture elicited in him. A sudden warmth spread through his veins setting fire to every inch of him. His eyes grew wide as he recognised the feeling. Nikola was feeling tipsy!

"What is it?" Nikola asked of Liam with a reverence Helen rarely heard in his voice.

"That, a chara, is locally distilled Poitín. Be quiet about it now as it is a little illegal and we have members of An Garda Siochana in our midst. We wouldn't want me put out of business now, would we?" Liam gave Nikola a hearty wink; laughing at his stunned expression.

Nikola grabbed Helen in a tight hug surprising her, "Helen, I've found the cure to my inability to get drunk!"

"Oh dear Lord. God help us all. Liam, what have you unleashed?!" Helen laughed wholeheartedly. She was in trouble now and she knew it of old. Before 'the Five', Nikola was unable to handle his drink and if that was anything to go by tonight was going to be eventful to say the least.

"Helen, thhhhhis is verrrry nice!" From his tone and slurring of his words Helen knew Nikola was well on his way to being very drunk. He'd only had three glasses though. Maybe she should corner Liam and find out exactly what was in this Poitínand more to the point exactly how much alcohol was in the drink.

"Nikola, should you not ask the questions to came to find the answers to? Helen gently prodded.

"Ahh yes, quite! Thank you, Helen."

ooOoo

"….and so you see that's how my uncle Michael learned of our family's 'history' shall we say!" Joseph informed Nikola with an attempt at humour, a poor one but an attempt nonetheless.

Helen fought valiantly to keep the smirk threatening to break out on her face from showing but she failed miserably. Nikola's eyes were beginning to glaze over with certain boredom but he had invited Joseph to speak and so felt obliged to listen to the longwinded story that he was certain could have been told in a succinct paragraph or two. Helen felt sure that Nikola knew nothing of the famous Irish ability to spin a story.

Helen leaned in to rescue Nikola after she felt he had suffered enough. "That was such an interesting tale, Joseph. Thank you for regaling us with it."

"Anytime, young miss and if you're interested in hearing more, you know where to find me! There may even be a cup of tea and some biscuits in it for ye."

Nikola, while he was relieved Helen felt the need to 'save' him from Joseph, grinned at the 'young miss' comment causing him to earn a death glare from Helen which increased his enjoyment tenfold.

As Joseph shuffled away from them with his walking stick dragging on the wooden floor, music erupted once again from the corner of the bar. The lead musician caught Nikola's eye with a wink and cued the next song with an introduction. "Tonight we'll sing a crowd favourite and one ye can all join in on as I'm sure ye know it. I want ye to sing up if ye do!"

Nikola, his eyes shining, turned to Helen with his hand outstretched and asked her to dance. "May I have the honour of the next dance, Miss Magnus?" Nikola smiled almost shyly at Helen, almost.

Helen was a little startled at first but quickly caught on and quipped, "why certainly, Mr Tesla, I'd be delighted."

Pulling Helen into his arms, Nikola swung her around in time to the music. Helen wasn't sure what dance Nikola was attempting with her but she was amused to say the least. The song didn't lend itself to a waltz and it wasn't fast enough to be a jive so they settled for a happy medium. Suddenly Helen thought she heard singing in her ear so engrossed was she in their dance it didn't register for a second or two. Oh dear Lord, Nikola was singing to her and very well indeed! As she listened to the words of the chorus she felt a blush creep slowing up her neck and into her cheeks.

"Her eyes, they shone like diamonds

I thought her the queen of the land

And her hair thrown over her shoulder

Tied up with a black velvet band."

"I always did tell you, your eyes sparkled, my dear, right from the moment I met you." Nikola whispered in her ear gently pecking her on the cheek.

ooOoo

Helen had Nikola linked companionably by the arm walking down the narrow cobblestoned street to their hotel for the night. Nikola, as far as Helen could see, was sobering up a little and she thanked the heavens he could still stand upright. She had felt it better for them to walk back to their lodging rather being in a car; Nikola needed the fresh air and would thank her in the morning.

"What did I tell you? I knew these Irish had Abnornal stories waiting to be told!" Nikola said in an excited whisper to Helen he failed to keep below stage level.

"Hush, Nikola! We do not want undue attention now, do we?"

Nikola snorted replying, "My dear Helen we always attract undue attention, it's in our very nature."

"Oh dear Lord, Nikola. Enough of the melodrama if you please! I really think that Poitín

has gone to your head."

**A/N: The song used is called 'The Black Velvet Band' and (Wikipedia says) ****is a traditional****English****and****Irish****folk song****describing**** transportation****to**** Australia****, a common punishment in 19th century****Britain****and**** I****reland****. The song tells the story of a tradesman who meets a young woman who has stolen an item and passed it on to him (the lyrics of the song vary from place to place). The man then appears in court the next day, charged with stealing the item and is sent to****Van Diemen's Land****for doing so. I used it because I thought the chorus would strike a chord with Nikola and so he sings it to Helen and I also thought my British and Aussie readers might appreciate it! The version I like listening to is from Luke Kelly and the Dubliners or The High Kings.**

**A/N 2: I used some Irish words so here are their explanations:**

**Poitín: Pronounced Potcheen is a Traditional Irish distilled alcoholic drink (60%-95%) ****Poitín was traditionally distilled in a small****pot still****and the term is a diminutive****[2]****of the****Irish ****word**_**pota**_**, meaning "pot". Traditionally distilled from****malted barley ****grain or****potatoes****, it is one of the strongest alcoholic beverages in the world, and for centuries was illegal in Ireland (Still illegal in Northern Ireland) but for the purposes of my story it is still frowned upon!**

**A chara: Irish word for friend.**

**An Garda ****Síochána: Irish police force. Literally means Guard of the Peace. **

**A/N 3: Sorry for the long A/N's but I felt explanations were in order! I'm going now I promise!**


	4. An Irish Wedding and A Wilde Sunrise

**Hi all! Apologies once again for the lateness of this update! But Real Life got in the way quite a bit this past month…a family wedding and a trip across the pond to see a dear friend and catch a West End show! I really hope you like the chapter and apologies for how very romantic it is, however in my defence I am a hopeless Teslenite so it's bound to creep in with each chapter I write…you have been warned ;) **

**As ever I own nothing much to my chagrin! The poem is from Oscar Wilde's wonderful imagination and is called Silentium Amoris (The Silence of Love), the song Black is the Colour is a Scottish song beloved of the Irish and is sung wonderfully by Christy Moore. Rocky Road to Dublin is sung by Luke Kelly and the Dubliners and was featured in the movie Sherlock Holmes. Much love goes to Tashah2109 for the lightning fast beta on this chapter! Enjoy…**

**Saturday night continued…..**

Henry drank back the last of his pint and glanced over at Will with a grin. "How about we do some whiskey chasers?"

"You're on! Let's liven it up a bit. For each wrong answer you must take a shot. I think it should be song lyrics to start."

"Ah but for that we'll need an impartial third party." Henry tipsily told Will as he searched the pub for such a person. "And who better to fit the bill than our steady barman, Joseph." Henry grandly stated swinging his arm out wide and gestured towards a surprised Joseph.

"Ooooh no. I'll not be drawn into your drunken escapades."

"Oh c'mon Joe live a little! There'll be shots in it for you too."

"Ah sure why didn't you say so?" Joseph replied with a wink.

"A man should never refuse a proffered drink. So me father often told me. He was a wise man! Now the first one's on me, 'tis only fair." Joseph, in all seriousness told the two men as he placed two whiskey shot glasses down in front of them and nodded his approval.

That approval would soon turn into awe as both Will and Henry drank glass after glass in an attempt to out drink the other, the game long forgotten in their competitiveness.

"Ah…lads I hate to break it to ye but if ye don't quit soon ye'll have one all mighty hangover in the mornin'."

"And what about you? You've been drinking just as much as ourselves." Will almost pouted at Joseph.

"Ah see it's different for me. It may sound like an excuse but I'm Irish. It's in our blood to be able to withstand the fearsome whiskey. It's no wonder we call it Uisce Beatha…the water of life." Joseph deadpanned. The look on the two men's faces was enough to crack him and he burst into a belly laugh that would have been the envy of any comedian.

"Has anyone ever told you two that you're so gullible? I'm pulling your leg! I've been drinking watered down whiskey as I'm working the bar. It isn't a pretty picture when the barman of your local is roaring drunk!"

Henry muttered something along the lines of "…so like Tesla," so quietly that Will was sure he was mistaken but the dark look on Henry's face after Joe's teasing told him he may not be wrong.

"Now have ye heard the ruckus that's happening across the street?"

On seeing the nods of the men before him Joseph continued, "That would be the wedding of Fiona and Sean. Why don't ye head over and see what the craic is like?"

"Excuse me dude..I may be a little more drunk than I thought but did you just tell us to go and find some drugs at that wedding?!"

"Oh no! Sorry I said c..r..a..i..c as in Irish for fun."

"Oh yeah, that clears it up nicely!" Henry rolled his eyes at Will who could only shrug his shoulders as he had heard the expression before.

"Come on Henry what could it hurt to go look? Magnus and Tesla won't be back until morning. She'll never know we gatecrashed a wedding!"

ooOoo

_**Sunday morning…**_

Helen decided she had had enough of Nikola feeling sorry for himself. The morning after the night before and its resulting hangover was his own bloody fault! And she'd be damned if she let his bad mood influence her enjoyment of the wilds of the Irish countryside and the beautiful sunrise she was witnessing from the comfort of her window seat with a cup of tea in hand. This was as close to a relaxing morning she had gotten in quite some time and she was going to savour it. Hold that thought…Helen could hear Nikola make his way to her bedroom door and she pondered whether to ignore him or pander to his whims and see if that cheered him. No…ignore him and let him talk his way out of his hangover blues because surely there'd be a soliloquy in the offing, there inevitably always was!

She was amazed at his ability to shock her and make her feel guilty for doubting him, for on his arrival in her room Nikola said nothing but observed the sunrise standing quietly by her side and in a whisper began reciting Oscar Wilde.

"_As oftentimes the too resplendent sun_

_Hurries the pallid and reluctant moon_

_Back to her sombre cave, ere she hath won_

_A single ballad from the nightingale,_

_So doth thy Beauty make my lips to fail, _

_And all my sweetest singing out of tune._

_And as at dawn across the level mead_

_On wings impetuous some wind will come,_

_And with its too harsh kisses break the reed_

_Which was its only instrument or song; _

_So too my stormy passions work me wrong,_

_And for excess of Love my Love is dumb._

_But surely onto Thee mine eyes did show_

_Why I am silent, and my lute unstrung;_

_Else it were better we should part, and go,_

_Thou to some lips of sweeter melody,_

_And I to nurse the barren memory_

_Of unkissed kisses, and songs never sung."_

Helen was too mesmerised by the ebb and flow of the poem and Nikola's voice as he spoke the words to realise she was staring open-mouthed at him until she saw a smile creep slowly across his face. Clearing her throat, Helen asked him where he had read the poem.

"Your father bequeath you a diverse library, Helen and hidden in its depths are gems such as the poetry of Oscar Wilde. It seems your father had a penchant for poetry and a fondness for the Irish poets in particular judging from the well- thumbed editions I found there."

"Yes my father collected quite a lot of books on his travels around the world when in pursuit of a particular Abnormal, oftentimes learning about the cultures he encountered. The Irish he found were quite gregarious and welcoming and he took pleasure in learning a bit of their history and legends some of which he imparted onto myself. Now shall we get a move on and travel back to Dublin before lunch time?" Helen said as she got up from her spot on the window seat. "And if you're very good I might tell you a tale or two on our journey back." Helen couldn't resist the wink she gave Nikola as she said this.

"Oh I'll hold you to that, my dear. There is nothing like your voice to cure a particularly bad hangover!" Nikola grinned at her.

Mission accomplished! Nikola's back to himself again. Helen thought as she saw Nikola's grin.

ooOoo

The party seemed to be in full swing as Will and Henry tentatively entered the hotel ballroom. The two were not prepared to be noticed quite so soon after entering. They were greeted with smiles of acknowledgement and when one of the guest made their way over Henry nearly had heart failure. He hissed at Will that this was it they were going to be unceremoniously kicked out on their asses and was about to apologise profusely when the aforementioned guest who happened to be the groom took him by surprise.

"Any chance one of you boys can sing? I'm in a terrible bind, I haven't had a first dance with the missus yet and it's a bit embarrassing to say this but it's because the lead singer of the band we hired is falling down drunk already! So I'd appreciate it if ye could help me out."

Seeing how much it cost the man to come over and ask the question and one look at Will's terrified face told him that he wasn't going to be the one singing Henry offered his services gently telling Sean that he was not the best singer in the world but he'd give it a shot.

"Excellent! You're a lifesaver in more ways than one if you know what I mean!" Sean said in a stage whisper winking for good measure. "Do you know Black is the colour?"

"Um… I heard it maybe once." Henry nervously said. "I'll have a listen to the song again just to make sure I know the words before your dance!"

Sean clapped Henry on the back almost sending the young HAP flying across the room. "Great, would an half an hour do you? I can get the DJ to spin a few records for a while, so."

"You do that." Henry smiled and when Sean turned to move away he caught Will's eye and mouthed 'records' which sent Will into a fit of giggles that had him gasping for air.

"Henry, you can't be serious you don't even know the song how are you going to sing to a room full of people?!"

"I know most of it and if I have to I'll sing the same verse again…poetic license and all that!"

They had just downed their third pint and had listened to some great speeches from the groom and the bride's father and of course some funny reminisces from the best man when Sean winked at Henry letting him know they were ready for their first dance.

"_Black is the colour of my true love's hair,  
Her lips are like some roses fair,  
She's the sweetest smile, And the gentlest hands,  
I love the ground, Whereon she stands._

I love my love and well she knows,  
I love the ground, whereon she goes,  
I wish the day, it soon would come,  
When she and I could be as one."

Nikola and Helen walked into the ballroom just as Henry was starting the final chorus. On hearing the words and despite the fact that she was angry at both Will and Henry for gatecrashing a wedding Helen couldn't help but appreciate Henry's lilting voice. Looking towards Nikola she jumped when she saw his intent stare. Blushing Helen made her way towards Will at the bar.

"So this is what you two get up to when I leave you alone for a day?"

"Ah… uh Magnus I can explain…"

Laughing at his awkward attempt at an apology Helen gestured towards the dance floor and the happy couple.

"How could I stay mad at the two of you when you've made their wedding dance special? You two are incorrigible though you know that?" Helen playfully nudged Will.

At that moment Henry started singing another song that roused a cheer and suddenly the dance floor was filled with enthusiastic revellers.

"_In the merry month of June from me home I started,_

_Left the girls of Tuam so sad and broken hearted, _

_Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother, _

_Drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother,_

_Then off to reap the corn, leave where I was born, _

_Cut a stout black thorn to banish ghosts and goblins;_

_Bought a pair of brogues rattling o'er the bogs_

_And fright'ning all the dogs on the rocky road to Dublin._

_One, two, three four, five, Hunt the Hare and turn her down the rocky_

_road and all the way to Dublin, Whack follol de_ rah !"

The rest of the night was spent swapping stories and laughing with the other guests and Helen had to admit it was one of nicest nights she'd spent in a long while together with friends.


End file.
